


Uh

by RivarenGate



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I am stressing writing these, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Short One Shot, Woop another short one, i still have no idea what i'm doing, life is pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivarenGate/pseuds/RivarenGate
Summary: um
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	Uh

They felt like they were actually going insane. They just found themselves spending more time with the wyrm- they were supposed to hate him- not have this weird obbsession with him! God this was getting way out of hand, even for them, geez they couldn’t believe they’ve already fallen for the wyrm- and in only a few months.

They were really a wreck. And right now they were even worse due to the fact that their wyrm decided that he wanted to leave for a few minutes. But it felt like hours- and they didn’t want to go and spy on them, that would just be rude. But then who knows what their wyrm was doing, if they had somebody else do it he wouldn’t be all that happy about it. If they did it, they’ll know that he’s alright, okay- they’ll do that. Need to put their mind to rest. 

Okay, now where was he though. Probably should’ve thought about doing that first.


End file.
